You Have Us
by Fanlady
Summary: Ying merasa Fang seringkali menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Padahal ia memiliki mereka sebagai temannya. Kenapa tidak berbagi? /drabble. one-shot. Platonic FaYi.


" **You Have Us** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta.

Warning : canon-setting, Galaxy setting, slight!FaYi.

.

 _Request_ dari **VanillaBlue12** , Fang x Ying.

Semoga suka!

.

.

.

"Dasar. Berapa kali harus dibilangin jangan maksain diri, sih?"

Fang bergelung di balik selimutnya dengan jengkel. Kepalanya pusing, badannya panas-dingin, tapi Ying tetap saja tidak berhenti mengomelinya. Memangnya dia tidak tahu apa suara cemprengnya itu bisa menciptakan polusi udara?

"Ying, kalau kau cuma mau mengomel saja di sini, lebih baik pergi sana. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," gerutu Fang serak. Ia kemudian terbatuk-batuk keras dan mengerang saat tenggorokannya terasa begitu perih dan dadanya seperti dihimpit beban berat.

"Huh, bisa mengurus diri apanya?" cibir Ying melihat Fang yang tampak menderita karena demam. "Kalau sakit, bilang aja sakit. Jangan sok-sokan kuat. Menderita sendiri jadinya, 'kan?"

"Aku nggak sakit," gumam Fang lirih. "Cuma nggak enak badan."

"Iya, sama aja, Fang," Ying berujar gemas. Ingin sekali ia memukul si kepala landak itu jika saja tak ingat temannya ini sedang sakit. "Udahlah, jangan maksain diri. Istirahat aja kalau memang sakit."

"Ini juga mau istirahat. Tapi kamunya berisik terus dari tadi," gerutu Fang.

"Ya, maaf, deh," Ying nyengir sedikit. "Kalau gitu aku ambilin bubur dulu buat kamu makan, terus minum obat."

"Aku nggak mau—"

Belum sempat Fang menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ying sudah beranjak pergi. Fang hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu kembali menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata. Namun sebelum Fang bisa tertidur, Ying telah kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air, lengkap dengan obat yang entah didapatnya di mana.

"Nih, makan." Ying meletakkan nampan di meja di sebelah tempat tidur Fang. "Bisa makan sendiri? Mau kusuapin?"

"Nggak usah!" Fang menolak tegas seraya menarik diri bangun.

Kepalanya terasa begitu berat meski hanya untuk duduk. Meski ingin sekali kembali tidur, Fang tahu Ying akan mulai mengomel lagi jika ia tidak segera makan dan minum obat. Jadi lebih baik ia cepat menyelesaikannya supaya bisa cepat istirahat.

"Kamu udah sakit dari kapan, sih? Kok nggak bilang-bilang?" tanya Ying sementara ia mengawasi Fang menghabiskan buburnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Nggak tau. Tadi pagi aku bangun udah pusing dan nggak enak badan," sahut Fang.

"Kamu nggak ngasih tau abangmu kamu sakit? Tadi kamu maksain diri latihan sama Kapten Kaizo, 'kan?"

"Buat apa? Kayak dia bakal peduli aja." Fang berusaha terdengar cuek, tapi nada getir dalam suaranya sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Ying terdiam. Ia menatap Fang yang kini membuang muka dan menghindari pandangannya. Ying lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang sahabatnya itu.

"Sini, aku suapin aja. Kamu makannya lama banget." Ying menarik mangkuk bubur dari tangan Fang dan mengaduknya sejenak. "Nah, buka mulut. Aaaah."

"Apaan, sih? Aku bisa makan sendiri, kok!" protes Fang dengan wajah memerah.

"Udah, makan aja, nggak usah banyak protes," tukas Ying tajam. "Mau kupanggilin Gopal atau BoBoiBoy aja buat nyuapin kamu makan?"

"Nggak usah. Yang ada nanti aku diketawain lagi sama mereka," gerutu Fang.

"Ya kalau gitu jangan banyak protes. Buka mulut aja apa susahnya, sih?"

Fang terpaksa mengalah dan membiarkan Ying menyuapinya bubur sambil sesekali tetap menggerutu pelan.

Setelah mangkuk buburnya kosong, Fang menelan dua butir obat yang disodorkan Ying, lalu menandaskan air di gelasnya sampai habis. Barulah setelah itu ia akhirnya bisa berbaring kembali dan meringkuk di balik selimutnya.

"Nah, sekarang istirahat, ya?" Ying menepuk-nepuk kepala Fang, mengundang kembali protes jengkel dari pemuda itu. Ia hanya tertawa sembari membereskan mangkuk dan gelas bekas makan Fang.

"Lain kali, kalau ada apa-apa langsung cerita ya, Fang," ujar Ying lembut. "Kalau sakit, bilang. Kalau capek, ngomong. Jangan disimpan sendiri. Kamu 'kan punya kami —aku, Yaya, BoBoiBoy, sama Gopal— sebagai temanmu, jadi kamu bisa cerita apa aja, jangan ragu. Pokoknya jangan dipendam sendirian. Oke?"

Fang tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di balik selimutnya, dan Ying sempat mendengar ucapan terima kasih lirih yang dituturkannya.

Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya bangkit dengan membawa nampan. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar Fang untuk membiarkan temannya itu beristirahat.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dan memastikan dengan seksama Ying sudah benar-benar pergi, barulah Fang menyembulkan kepala kembali dari balik selimut. Ia memandang pintu yang tertutup cukup lama, sebelum kemudian memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

.

.

.

fin


End file.
